Joining two or more structures to one another is sometimes difficult due to the different nature or different characteristics of the structures themselves. For example, materials may have different coefficients of thermal expansion. This may result in one structure expanding by a first degree and another structure expanding by a second greater degree, and the binding polymer expanding by a third degree. These different degrees of expansion may cause separation of the two structures or may weaken the joint between the structures. The technology also allows preferentially improving the strength of one interface versus the other, to eliminate stresses at the preferred interface. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an expandable joint that solves the difficulties associated with prior joints. It would also be desirable to provide an expandable joint in which the compression set of the expandable polymer is preferentially less than about 3.5% at 25% deflection, in order to enhance the ability of the material to act as a shock absorber to sustain and endure impact and fatigue loading of the expandable elastomeric joint.